


“You forgot to kiss me good morning.”

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [5]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, i'd like to wake up next to him too :), people really like morning fics huh, ppumeonae-bigvibe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: lee-do you want to spend the morning with leedo in bed?because me too.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008150
Kudos: 4





	“You forgot to kiss me good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️

The sun filtered into the room, it’s golden beams shining down on both you and Leedo. You had woken up when the slightly too bright light flashed across your eyes. Quietly, you propped yourself up on your elbow to look at the sleeping figure right next to you.

_He must have been really tired from that harsh training yesterday night. Or should I say this morning but 5 hours ago? _Using your pinkie finger you lightly brushed his blonde locks away from his face, only to see his cheeks squished against the pillow, his legs and arms sticking out from the blanket at awkward angles. _How can this tall, slightly scary looking, deep baritone voice rapper be so different when he’s with me? He’s such a big baby especially when he’s sleeping. _____

____Seeming to have heard your thoughts he flipped over so he was facing you now, with one arm slung across your waist. You inched back down and under the covers so that you were face to face with Leedo. His breaths puffed out of his pouty lips and you gazed at his striking features, smiling at how peaceful he is. You felt a yawn escape your being and you squeeze your eyes shut, covering your mouth with the back of your hand._ _ _ _

____“Hehe.” You opened your eyes to see Leedo chuckling at you. “Good morning baby.” He lifted his arms as an invitation to cuddle and you did so, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his masculine scent. “Good morning to you too big baby.” You glanced up at him and his eyelids unveiled to show the chocolate brown orbs you love to stare at._ _ _ _

____"You forgot my kiss good morning.” He tapped his cheek and gave you a cheeky smile. You leaned forwards to lightly peck his cheek and when you moved back his face was covered with the widest smile._ _ _ _

____“I love to spend my mornings with you.”_ _ _ _

____“So do I.”_ _ _ _

____“ I don’t want to jinx this morning but I have to say this. It really is the perfect morning with you.”_ _ _ _

____(A whole second later, his manager calls asking him to head to RBW for a workout. He groaned and reluctantly kisses you goodbye, promising to be back as soon as he can. What a dedicated man.)_ _ _ _


End file.
